Squint Squad Thanksgiving
by Different Child
Summary: Bones has no plans for Thanksgiving...but now she does!


A/n: Happy Thanksgiving to all you Americans! To those to whom this is just a normal day, WELCOME! ^_^ And see inside the strange home of an American holiday….let alone a Brennan family holiday. Hehehe. This fic is about Brennan and her family, a different family. I read 's fic and got the idea! I had thought about doing something like this before, but lacked time…amongst other things. SO thanks to and Bones creators!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.

* * *

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Brennan was working as usual. She was typing away on her computer, working on a chapter of her book in between looking at skeletons. Angela Montenegro saw this and was not pleased, so she decided to disrupt her best friend's workaholic nature. "Hey Sweetie, whatcha up to?" She sat on her friend's desk and peeked at the computer. "Oooo, another book huh? Is Booth in this one?"

Brennan looked over at her friend. "Angela, how many times do I have to tell you? None of you are in the book. They are all fictional characters."

She waved her hand around in a dismissive gesture. "You say that but no one believes it. It's totally obvious who's who. You just don't want to admit it. But whatever. Anyways, what are you doing tomorrow? Anything special?"

"Probably working, why? It's just another day." She continued typing not realizing what Angela was implying. Lately she had been working so much that she barely knew what day it was. Thus, she did not realize that the following day was not "just another day".

Angela shook her head in amazement. "Wow Bren, I knew you were bad, but seriously. Thanksgiving? You've got a family now; you should totally be celebrating with them! You're not gonna see your dad or Russ? And what about Booth, huh? No one? You have to do SOMETHING different!"

She paused, ceasing to type. "I suppose I just forgot…" _Do I have plans? _She thought about it for a minute. _I haven't done anything with anyone for Thanksgiving in years…What am I doing?_ Angela noticed Brennan's wheels turning and saw the look in her eyes. "It's ok babe. Look, if you don't have anything to do, give me and Roxy a call. We're just having a dinner and my dad may or may not show up." Angela rolled her eyes. "Anyhow, just think about it, k?"

Brennan smiled and nodded, grateful to have friends like Angela. But just at that sentimental moment…Booth walked in. "Hey Bones, hey Angela, what's shakin?"

Angela smirked, one of her 'I've got a plan' smirks. "Hey Agent Studly, Bren here has no plans for Thanksgiving tomorrow. Isn't that sad?"

At that moment Temperance wanted to kill her best friend because she could simply tell Angela was implying something by this, but what, she didn't know.

Booth looked over. "No plans Bones? Nothing? We've gotta fix that! Come over and have dinner with me and Parker. Rebecca finally gave in and I've got him for the holiday. Besides, he'd love to see you. And I wouldn't mind…unless you start turning my son into squint. Then we might have a problem."

Bones shook her head. "No Booth, I'd be intruding. Besides, you actually have Parker for once. I'm sure he'd want to spend all his time with you."

Again, he protested. "No no no Bones, It's final. You're going to come over to my place and we're going to have Thanksgiving. Together. Tomorrow. Hell, you can even come over tonight." Booth paused, realizing what he had just said. "Um, Bones, you know what I mean."

Angela smirked. She loved it when they did this. Bones blinked. She didn't know what to think. "Thank you very much Booth but really, I don't want to intrude…"

Her best friend interrupted her, doing what she deemed as her duty. "That's great Booth, she'll see you at Seven. Now why don't you go on ahead and get your nice place all ready for her …and Parker. Bye bye Booth." She shoved him out Brennan's office door and shut it.

"Angela, why did you do that?"

She smirked. "O you'll see Bren, you'll see."

* * *

_A/N_: Well, that's the end of chapter 1! Tell me what you think and I'll try to finish it ASAP! Be kind please, this is my first posted Bones fic! ^_^

Please Review!

~ Different Child ~


End file.
